babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Minbar
Minbar is the home planet of the Minbari and the capital world of the Minbari Federation and later the Interstellar Alliance. Overview Minbar is located in the Chi Draconis — a binary star system in Sector 120. It is the seventh planet in orbit around the local sun. The system is just over 25 light years from Earth. Like Earth, Minbar has an oxygen/nitrogen heavy atmosphere that produces a blue sky. Nearly one quarter of the planet (23%) is covered by the northern ice cap. On the whole, Minbar's climate is colder than that of Earth. The planet is noted for vast crystalline structures; many cities are carved directly from crystal. Minbar's year is about 1.5 Earth years, and its day is 20 hours and 47 minutes. Minbar has two moons. The population of the planet after the Earth-Minbari War is about 4 billion, and the capital city is located at Yedor. Flora and Fauna Aside from the Minbari, Minbar is home to a number of lifeforms, including:- * Temshwee: An odd, blue birdlike animal. To Dream in the City of Sorrows * Gokk: A domestic pet, similar to Earth Cats in demeanour. A Race Through Dark Places *Zerka: A small, rare ceremonial plant that is spun into thread used only on very special garments. Atonement Important Places Yedor The capital city, one of the many made up of building cut from the rich crystalline deposits. Yedor was the location of the Ranger's headquarters and the Earth Alliance Embassy (and presumably the Centauri Republic embassy as well, when it was filled). In addition to its signature crystalline deposits, the city also featured many magnificent waterfalls and streams. Much of the capital was laid waste after the Minbari Civil War in 2261, but after the end of the war and the reformation of the Grey Council, the city was restored to its former beauty. Moments of Transition Outside the city limits of Yedor in the foothills of the Tchok'an mountains the Chosen One's palace is located. It is a monumental palace chiseled out of a towering crystalline mountain. Every inch of its highly polished surface is carved with scenes from Minbar's history. To Dream in the City of Sorrows *'Ranger Temple' A magnificent crystalline carved temple in a remote corner of city flanked by waterfalls. Jeffrey Sinclair worked out of the temple during his position as Ranger One and the Earth Alliance Ambassador, though the specific training facilities were located in Tuzanor. The temple was used as a shelter by the Religious Caste during the Minbari Civil War and suffered severe damage, but it was successfully rebuilt after the conflict. Temple of Varenni The Temple of Varenni is an ancient structure dating from before the time of Valen. It was the place where leaders were chosen when the castes fought for dominance over the others. The two opposing leaders would climb into the Starfire Wheel and whomever would remain, sacrificing their life would earn the right for their caste to lead. After Valen formed the Grey Council and established a lasting balance in Minbari society, Varenni was little more than a relic, though like many ancient places on Minbar it was carefully preserved through the centuries. In 2261, The Starfire Wheel was used again at the conclusion of the Minbari Civil War, with the sacrifice of Alyt Neroon and lead to the reformation of the Grey Council. Tuzanor Also known as the "City of Sorrows," location of the Ranger compound. Tuzanor is nestled in a high valley between two ranges of snow-capped mountains. Every building is an ancient one carved into the crystalline outcroppings. Each has its own little park. The temples are set in large parks with waterfalls and fountains. In Tuzanor are no hotels. If pilgrimages come to the city they always find a place to stay by whomever has a free room. Over a thousand years ago, in the time before Valen, Tuzanor was the site of the most terrible battle in Minbari history. The battle claimed over one million casualties in a single day of ferocious fighting, though such was the brutal futility of that battle that it shocked both sides into finally seeking a peaceful solution. It was later decreed that the battlefield site would be forever dedicated to peace, healing, and prophecy. Hence it is said that "To dream in the City of Sorrows, is to dream of a better future." It is commom for the young Minbari to make at least one pilgrimage to Tuzanor. When Valen first formed the Anla'shok, he chose the City of Sorrows to be the first gathering of the Rangers and the site on which the main Ranger training camp was built, over the objections of some in the Warrior Caste who believed that good soldiers couldn not be created in a place of peace. Valen said that he wanted the Anla'shok to train for battle in a place where they would be able to see the sacred city, so that they could never forget that their one purpose was to fight to restore peace and freedom for all. Because of this long association with the Rangers, even when the Anla'shok waned in influence in the years leading up to the Earth-Minbari War, the people of Tuzanor still gave their strongest support for the Anla'shok, stronger than anywhere else on Minbar. To Dream in the City of Sorrows The Interstellar Alliance established its headquarters here in December 2262. Other Cities *'Sikar' : A fairly isolated city along the edge of the Southern Polar Region. : During the Minbari Civil War, the Warrior Caste ousted the Religious Caste from the city, destroying their personal transports and forcing them to leave on foot, leading to over half of them dying from cold and exposure.Lines of Communication *'Drogani' : Nearest city to Sikar, also in the Southern Polar Region. References Category:Planets